pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Garlic City Club
Open every day 24 hours. Open at 5pm on Sat for Pan games. Located off Leavesley Rd., between Gilroy Outlets and Home Depot Games Offering NON COLLECTION 21st Century Blackjack, Three Card Poker, and EZ Baccarat Panda 8 with Dragon 7 Bonus Bet. Commission Free Pai Gow House Way. Spread Limit Poker, the club spreads whatever enough people who are there want to play. 2017 $1,$2,$2 and $2,$3,$5. During most of 2005, that meant 3/6 limit with a full kill, or 4/8 with a full kill. In 2006, it usually meant $4-200 spread. In 2007 and 2008, management changed and they focused more on $2-$6 spread limit (true spread limit) with $1/$2 blinds and $1 on the button. Rake is $4 per hand for 6 or more players ($3 for 5, $2 for 4 or fewer), plus $1 jackpot drop. On 5PM Saturday they apparently spread Pan 9 for a hardcore group of Pan players. Game Character: '''New Location by the Gilroy Outlets, 10 table card room. '''Wait Time: No waiting on Cal Games. Normally run 2 Spread Limit Poker tables on Thursday, Friday, and Weekends starting at 7:30pm. Shuffling: All tables are hand-shuffled Posting: New players Oddity: When carding for the button when a new table starts, ties between ranks are not broken by bridge suits, as is usual: they are broken by "first player to the left of the dealer with that rank". Tournaments They have recently set up a new tournament schedule (shown below). Since it's still fairly new, some days do not draw enough players for the tourney to run. If you want to know if it's going to run, call ahead. * Weekends 11am on Saturday and 3pm on Sundays, $35 NLHE. 1 Rebuy, 1 Addon. All tournaments pay top three places at this point. If they get two tables, it pays top four. More, it pays more. Jackpots Bad Beat jackpots and thrice-daily high hand jackpot (high hand = $100, paid every 8 hours. Must be quads or higher). Bad beat jackpot was at $20000 and climbing in Jan 2009. Bad beat jackpots are quad 8's or better beaten (for Mega Jackpot = $20K) or AAAJJ beaten (about $2000 jackpot). Also bonus hands: royal flush pays $200, straight flush = $100, quads = $80. Both hole cards must play; if only one hole card plays, bonus pays only 25% of the posted amount. Atmosphere The new Garlic City Casino will have lots of TVs, a spacious gaming area, and plenty of lit parking with outside security. Their new restaurant will feature an updated and expanded menu, and the bar will have six beers on tap, plus juice and coffee. Tables and Chairs: Brand New Chairs for Cal Games. Four Poker tables with nice felt and nice vinyl. The tables seat 10 players each. Neighborhood: Location beside the Gilroy Outlets, next to Home Depot. Parking: Plenty of Parking, Employee Parking on side and around the back. Smoking: Not allowed inside the building, due to California law. Service and Comps Now that the connected restaurant is operated by Garlic City, it runs and serves food most nights. Snacks and soda machines are also available. Wheel-up drink holder tables make it easy to drink while you play, but somewhat harder to eat while you play. You are allowed to do so. Links and Notes * Nearest competitor is probably Garden City Casino in San Jose. * Visited by MarkT many times from 2005 through 2009. Last updated Jan 22 2009. Category:Casinos